<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Go Filthilly by Jabamaca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141725">Let It Go Filthilly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabamaca/pseuds/Jabamaca'>Jabamaca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Filthy Frank Influence, Genderbending, Good Hans (Disney), Rule 63, Song Parody, Technically Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabamaca/pseuds/Jabamaca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot stumbles upon his wife and sister-in-law singing about something he really doesn’t want to hear about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Hans (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Go Filthilly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fanfic that I thought of after watching too much Filthy Frank.</p>
<p>Rule 63 Rules:<br/>Elliot = Male!Elsa<br/>Hanne = Female!Elsa<br/>Kristine = Male!Kristoff</p>
<p>Lyrics from the "Let It Go: Ukelele Version" altered to suit the narrative context.<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4HmlBRWRjQ">Link to the "Song" by TVFilthyFrank</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Elliot had been looking all over the castle for Hanne and Kristine. They said they would have a girl’s night but they didn’t say where. It was already late at night and they needed to be settled for the night, to ready for the next day.</p></div><div class=""><p>Where in the world were those ladies?</p></div><div class=""><p>He heard the sound of a lute playing. A series of chords strummed slowly, creating what might be the start of a song. The Snow King followed the sound leading to a corner of the castle courtyard. He saw the two women he was looking for. They sat on a log bench by a fire pit, which was heating what seemed like veal and vegetable stew. They were clearly intoxicated by alcohol; evident with Hanne’s drowsy dancing to Kristine’s drowsy playing, and the cluttered bottles of wine around them. Elliot somehow found it adorable that they were happily keeping each other company like two drunken sailors. Though, he had to ignore the reek of the alcohol.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Hanne started to sing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The snow glows wide on the mountain tonight<br/>
Not a footprint to be seen<br/>
A kingdom of isolation<br/>
And it looks like I’m the queen</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Elliot found it endearing that his wife would sing something inspired by one of his songs. She had a beautiful voice too, for someone who barely had control on how well she sang. He found himself smiling to their music.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His smile didn’t last.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>His penis growing with a swirling storm inside<br/>
Couldn’t keep it in, I just want Elliot’s cock inside</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Just let him in, just let him see<br/>
Let Elliot see my naked body with his erect peen<br/>
Conceal and feel his magic carrot<br/>
Let him enter my ass</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kristine screamed as if cheering for her companion’s ode of desires.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What was Elliot suppose to feel?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This would be most awkward, should the guards hear the song's lyrics.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Royal Ice Mistress started accompanying her in the chorus.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Let it go, let it go<br/>
Let it go in my ass<br/>
(Please, Elliot)<br/>
Let it go, let it go<br/>
Elliot, let it go.<br/>
(In her ass)<br/>
Eat my ass. (Elliot!)<br/>
Eat my ass. (Elliot, fuck her)<br/>
Eat my ass, eat my ass<br/>
Let his cock rage on<br/>
(Fuck her, please)<br/>
Let him penetrate me in any way</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh look, I’ve been impaled,” Olaf had apparently been nearby, getting impaled by a fallen tree branch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Slam me against the furniture<br/>
And then choke me, so I can’t scream<br/>
Melt in my ass like ice cream<br/>
Make a snow cock in my spleen<br/>
I scream so loud, but the guards just ignore my cries<br/>
Elliot impales me with his huge creamy ass surprise</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Why in Hel did Hanne want him to do something that lurid to her during anal sex?! The image that the song was portraying is too unimaginable for the Arendelle royalty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>My ass is tight, his smile is wider</em><br/>
<em>Than my gaping asshole looking him straight in the eye</em><br/>
<em>It hurts so much, I want to die</em><br/>
<em>But I do it for Elliot </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Elliot had to stop this before he hears more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Let it go, let it--</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Elliot cleared his throat really loudly, to catch their attention. “Elliot, care to join us for a few drinks?” his wife asked, holding a mostly empty bottle of wine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I believe I must decline, we all should rest for the night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you at least want to hear more of how I really want you to ravage my ass in bed?” Hanne pouted sultrily... drunkenly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“N-- no... No!” Elliot stuttered as he grabbed his wife by the wrist dragging her to their room. “W-we are getting to bed and SLEEP.” The vulgar lyrics was still affecting him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What Hanne could only do was whine (and moan, much to Elliot’s embarrassment), for she was far too drunk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kristine, left alone, fell forward with sleep taking over due to her far drunkenness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The ladies would have splitting headaches the morning after.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would consider this a ShitPost in FanFiction form. I welcome all your judgements.</p>
<p>I do seriously ship HElsa/IceBurns, tho.</p>
<p>The AU is Genderbent “A Most Reluctant Union” AU by uptownpup from Tumblr.</p>
<p>Reposted from my Shi[P/T]Posting Tumblr blog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>